


【操丕】星河灿灿

by beagle



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 军师联盟 | The Advisors Alliance (TV)
Genre: M/M, 父子 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beagle/pseuds/beagle
Summary: 棉袄文学，要啥自行车儿，爽就完了
Relationships: 操丕 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	【操丕】星河灿灿

曹丕是被狱吏猛地晃醒的。  
他睁开眼，觉得口舌干燥，眼前的世界似是颠倒，混沌不清，意识逐渐钻上来的时候，也不知道自己身在何处，反倒先被一身鞭伤撕扯得头痛欲裂。  
那狱吏还在晃他，他觉得自己口中涌起腥甜之气，几欲呕吐。  
“唉唉唉，你轻点，他毕竟是大王的儿子，不是一般阶下囚。”  
曹丕听得人说话的声音远远传来，但什么也分辨不出，只是就着旁人递上来的水咽了两口，模模糊糊中觉得有人在说曹操相关。  
“大王要见你。”这回他听清了小吏的话。  
他迷糊的脑袋总算清明了些许，看到门外有仆人恭敬地托着他的官服和一件简单的大氅，他转头看向监牢的方寸小窗，外面一片漆黑的墨色。  
“这么晚了，大王找罪臣何事？”曹丕支起身子，语气却是寡淡的，“是父亲知道书简之事并非儿臣所为了么？”  
“回五官中郎将，小的不知。大王只是吩咐了将公子带去，车马已备好。”  
曹丕冷哼一声，在几个小吏的帮助下简单清洗了伤口，泼了把脸，穿上朝服。他最近在狱中瘦了一些，本就宽松的衣服又大了几分，像是要把整个人罩进去似的。他将黑色的大氅随意披在身上，随狱吏一同出了门。  
外面候着的马夫和二三仆从曹丕并不认识，也未见其他熟悉面孔，他心里嗑噔，今晚恐不像司马懿的安排帮衬，而那制式简单的黑木马车悚然而立，与夜色融为一体，仿佛要带他去往完全未知的地方。

曹丕来时，曹操正坐在书房内，着便服，一手半支下颌，一手捧着奏章，四下一个仆婢也无，整个人看来好整以暇，意态舒然。虽已近半夜，但房内烛火通亮，案上还堆着三四层竹简未曾翻阅，而房间四角的炉中烧着木炭，比外面暖了不少。  
下人把曹丕送至书房门口，便应声去了。  
曹丕长吁一口气，在门口踌躇不敢迈步。他摸不清父亲深夜传他所谓何事，看起来并不像案情查明的慰问，又不似持续刁难，说到底，都无需特意将他从牢里唤出。  
他躬身合手，算准了角度，将姿态放得更低些，才往门里进去。而伤口与衣料摩擦时传来的阵痛和他此时的惶惧比起来，都算不上什么了。  
“罪臣给父王请安。”他听见自己的声音，还算响亮，端方平稳，细细的颤抖只在尾音泄了两分底气。  
曹操眼皮都未抬起，还是盯着眼前的书简，他不语，曹丕也不敢动。  
“站那么远，看来孤的儿子是不愿同孤讲话啊？”半晌，曹操才悠悠开口道。曹丕惶恐，上身弯得几欲与地面平行，往前碎步了几尺。  
“罪臣给父王请安。”曹丕又朗声说了一遍。  
“孤的耳朵不聋，同样的话一遍就够了。”曹操手里的奏折已看完，但他依然不愿垂怜看曹丕一眼，只是从一旁又拉过一卷展了开来。  
曹丕诺了声，不敢再言，一旁的灯花在安静中啪嚓炸开。  
“再近点。”  
曹丕小心翼翼往前又行了两步。  
“不知父王深夜召唤罪臣何事。”  
“听子桓的口气，是在怪孤将你囚于大理寺了。”  
“儿臣不敢，儿臣坚信父亲一定秉公办理，还儿臣一个公道。”  
曹操听得这话，突然哈哈大笑，似是觉得有趣，又带了几分讥诮，他这才放下手里竹简，看堂下毕恭毕敬未曾抬头的曹丕。  
“子桓可记得孤曾同你讲过，最讨厌你这副工于心计冠冕堂皇的样子。”  
曹丕咽了唾沫，额角渗出冷汗，脑袋也开始轻微地眩晕。他今日在狱中未曾进食，而前日里丁仪听说钟繇会替换他成为主审官后，负气把他带到刑房又狠狠拷打了一番，还未好转的皮肉又添一身新伤，现下站在这炉火旺盛的屋内，反倒有种飘飘然不真切之感。  
他许久未见曹操，但这才几句话，又惹了父亲不悦。  
曹丕自知父亲讨厌他不是自今日始，类似的话也早已说过数次，他不是还要学王莽杀逆子么，他又何苦往心里去。  
“父王千秋无期，儿臣对父王之心，天地可鉴。”  
曹操听到天大的笑话似的，又大笑三声，“在孤面前，收起你幼稚的虚伪。”他起身，绕到书案前直接坐了下来，“孤今日唤你，是想看看遭受皮肉之苦后，你是否认罪，还要如何为自己辩驳。”  
“未尝之事，何来辩解。欲加之罪，何患无辞。”曹丕说完就后悔了，他到底对父亲冤枉他带了情绪，口出狂语，忍不住顶撞。换做平时，他早该诚惶诚恐地匐倒。  
“哈。”曹操似乎对曹丕的回答起了意，他饶有兴致地观察依然把头埋得极深的曹丕，“那你倒与你父说说看，何为欲加之罪，何又是未尝之事。”  
“父王，为臣尽臣道，为子尽孝道，忠廉孝悌，儿臣决不会写那样的信辱骂自己的父亲。荀令君冰壑玉壶，更断不会留这样大逆不道的书简于书房，这定是奸人陷害，还望父亲明察。”  
曹操嗤笑一声，不说话，让曹丕抬起头来。  
曹丕扬起的脸上，七分惨白夹着三分倔强，但眼底他自以为藏起来的十二分恐惧还是让曹操一下望到了底。看来他的子桓在狱中确实受了不少折磨。  
“所以杨修所言不假，你经常出入荀令君书房？”  
曹丕对话题的突然转变感到愕然，他不解地望向曹操。  
“你平日去荀彧的书房做什么？”  
“做什么……？儿臣自然去与令君共商文章典论……”曹丕语气一顿，脑海中突然闪过一些宫闱秘闻的片段，比如他的父亲与……他不敢说话了，他的掌心开始冒汗。  
“怎么不继续说。”  
“令君待儿臣如学生，儿臣敬令君含霜履雪，并无其他。”  
“什么叫其他啊？”  
曹丕自觉失言，他看到他的父亲凑近过来仔细打量他，眼里噙着一丝他不太明白的玩味。  
“没……没什么其他。”他嗫嚅道。  
也许是他今天第一次的服软总算让曹操心情好了一些，曹操拿过案角已经凉透了的酒盏递给曹丕，“子桓脸色不好，喝点酒暖暖身子，孤方才专门让人烫的。”  
曹丕温顺地将冷酒一饮而尽。  
“子桓在狱中，伤势如何？”  
曹丕难得听到曹操对他的关心，一时竟分不清真假，犹豫半天才道，“无什么大碍，不劳父王费心。”  
“本想着多打你几下，你才会说真话，看样子他们还是看在孤的面子上，对你过于仁慈了。”  
曹丕本就绷着一颗心，想趁机为自己辩解，此时听闻曹操随口而出尽是刻薄之语，如坠冰窟，膝盖就先软了下去，“父王，儿臣决计没做此等丧尽天良之事，父亲……。”  
曹操挥手打断了他的话，“孤说过多少回，不要在孤面前扮那些忠臣良相惺惺作态的戏码，自己的儿子这样，叫孤看得好生心烦。为了这个世子之位，你暗中那些计俩，孤都知道。唤你过来，就是要听你说实话，别叫孤对你的失望更深。”  
曹丕眉头紧蹙，心下烧烫。父亲不信他至此，亦不听他语，一心就盼他落难似的，他实在是辩无可辩，无言以对了。  
“那如果父亲不信孩儿，就放孩儿回钟寺卿那里，继续让他们用刑，看孩儿最终能招降多少吧。”  
“他们对你用了什么刑？”  
曹丕对今晚曹操三番两次的话题转变着实摸不着头脑，他抿紧双唇不说话。  
“把衣服脱了让孤看看。”  
曹丕惊愕地抬眼，他像是完全没听懂。  
“孤说了，把衣服脱了让孤看看，孤的儿子受了多少伤。”  
曹丕还是抗拒，不愿动作。曹操也不催他，坐在书桌就这么打量他，仿佛是要看他撑到几时。  
曹丕面皮薄，脸上已有些泛红。他身为男子，行军打仗、和兵士嬉闹时袒胸赤膊也颇为正常，但从十岁之后，他再没在曹操面前赤裸过哪怕上身，他们君臣父子，以礼相待，此时这个唐突的要求未免让他过于不自在。  
但曹操的眼神丝毫不打算放过他，他甚至觉得父亲灼灼的目光已经透过朝服把自己看了个遍，这种感觉又是羞臊又是难耐。  
曹丕颤巍巍去解官服的束腰，慢慢地解开罩衫、中衣、里衣，最里面还套着囚服，上面浸着斑驳血迹，更衬得他面容惨白，唇无血色。  
曹操看着曹丕沾血的囚衣从肩头落下，精壮白皙的肌肤上大大小小的暗红与血红的鞭痕便露了出来。  
他的子桓掩藏不住害怕与惊惧，赤裸相见后身体的颤抖更是明显。  
曹操不知道他在怕什么，他一贯这么怕自己的，又觉得此时此刻，他的儿子比任何时候都知道自己在怕什么。  
“你自渎给孤看。”  
曹丕大惊，他瞪大了眼睛看曹操，不敢相信父亲口中能讲出此等腌臜之词。何况他还是……还是他的儿子。  
曹丕扑通一声跪在地上，以额伏地，不敢抬眼。  
曹操站起来，走到曹丕身侧，像是要拿宽袍广袖笼住他似的，蹲下身一手捏过曹丕喉结把玩，一手摊开掌心在他背肌上游走。  
每当他划过那些伤痕时，就故意以指腹轻柔摩挲，划得极慢、极轻。  
“子桓刚才说的其他，孤来教教你。”曹操的声音自头顶传来，语气里似带了九分舒然一分宠溺，悠扬轻缓，曹丕却如遭雷击，抖如筛糠，恐惧之情铺天而下。他似乎不理解父亲在说什么，天底下哪有这样的荒唐事，又好像知道接下来要发生的一切，只不过不敢细思。此时脖子卡在父亲手中，曹操只要稍微用力他便呼吸滞堵，命不由己，他的腰肢和小腿开始打颤，他想逃跑，想瘫软，想从父亲浩大的桎梏中脱身，却浑然动弹不得。  
“父……父亲……”他声如蚊蚋，颤巍巍地喊道。  
“原来子桓也会装可怜。”曹操笑意不减，五指遽然用力，曹丕便惶然地咳嗽起来。  
“坐起来，自渎给孤看。”  
曹操放开了他，好整以暇地坐在一边的台梯上，虽然嘴角含笑，但威仪凛然，眼底容不得半点抗命。  
“求父亲放过儿子吧。”曹丕猛嗑几个头，抬起脸时眼角因为刚才的咳嗽染了些许红色，眼眶也湿了，混合着惊惧神色，看起来倒有几分怜爱模样。  
曹操并不回答，朝他扬了扬下巴。  
曹丕心里沉了下去，自知躲藏不过，只好慢慢抬起上身，颤抖着去除自己的亵裤。这大半年来与子建争斗，夙兴夜寐，靡有朝矣，久未有心思琢磨床笫之事，平日有求也就与些小妾敷衍了事，未曾想今日在曹操面前竟有次一遭。他将亵裤半退至股下，手附上那玩意儿，长吁出一口气，认命似的开始慢慢抚摸。

堂内极静，只偶有炭火噼啪之声，曹丕肩胛渗出薄汗，挺直了背脊再次加快手中速度，但不料那活儿还是死物软肉似的瘫在掌心，没有丝毫反应。  
“看来子桓忧思过重，积劳成疾，要不要孤现在传太医给你看看。”曹操悠然道。  
“不，父亲，这只是……”曹丕怕他父亲此刻真叫任何外人进来，匆忙道，“只是……只是……再给儿臣一点时间。”  
曹操哂然，示意他继续。  
曹丕加重力度，不断捋动手中柱体，但那事物也像怕极，怎么也没有反应，只是铃口稀稀落落地渗出点液体。  
曹丕越怕，似乎一切就越不如愿。  
曹操还是笑，招手示意曹丕近点。  
曹丕双膝往前挪动，几乎贴近曹操足踝处才停下，他不敢说话，只是细细叫了声父亲，几不可闻。  
曹操突然抬脚就覆上他的阴茎。  
曹丕身子一震，险些歪倒下去。他父亲的脚底隔着足袋不轻不重地摩挲那团软肉，似是在把玩什么好玩儿之物。布料粗糙，曹操的脚心上下滑动，有时用力往下一踩，有时脚趾曲起去夹前端嫩肉，曹丕哪儿经受过这种，不多时，柱身便颤巍巍地立起，铃口的液体越来越多，将他父亲的足袋濡湿，又被继续在阴茎上涂抹开。  
曹操见曹丕不自觉地仰头，露出修长的颈线，双目微阖，喘气越发粗重，便把脚心移到铃口，打着圈地摩擦，突然一使劲，狠狠地踩了下去。  
曹丕尖嘶一声，腰脊瞬间塌软，剧痛和快感同时袭来，泪水直掉，同时阴茎不可抑制地喷薄出几股白浊。  
他朝一边匐倒在地，气喘吁吁，失神片刻，恍惚瞥见自己的东西星星点点地洒在父亲足弓，立时吓得清醒，复又跪倒，请曹操宽恕。  
“看来孤可以教给子桓的，还有许多。”  
“父……父亲，儿子在父亲面前仪态尽失，已经是折辱至极，父亲目的已达，求父亲放过儿子吧……”曹丕双手合礼，颤声道。  
“你这般不济，平日与甄宓、郭照又如何啊。”然而曹操并不理他，只是悠悠道。  
曹丕哪敢回答这些事，面上羞臊已极，咬紧了嘴不说话。  
“为父是替你担忧。”曹操口气舒然，语调顿挫中仿佛真带了几丝心疼，但曹丕只觉耳中轰轰作响，不敢应声。  
“再说了，子桓是爽利了，但为父可还难受。君臣父子，也得讲个礼尚往来吧。”  
曹丕脑中轰然炸开，嗡嗡不止。这话听得他神志都似不清醒，书房熏暖，他却燥极，情绪在胸中如万马奔涌，又找不到出口。  
“丕儿可动脑子想想，能替为父做点什么。”  
曹丕不敢动弹，但又怕父亲等得太久不耐，半晌，只得就着跪坐的姿势颤巍巍往前递去，将脸凑近曹操胯下。  
他动作生疏，又紧张至极，双手拨开曹操下摆时好几次都不对，怎么都无法彻底将衣料撇开，好不容易从层层衣襟里掏出曹操的家伙时，那东西已经如待醒的活物半硬挺着，突突跳动，望来令人生畏。  
曹丕咽了口唾沫，手裹住柱身，上下套弄起来。  
但他从未做过此事，动作生涩，手心又干燥，常年握剑的掌中许多厚茧，弄得曹操并不舒服，皮肉还隐隐作痛。  
套弄半晌，曹操还是无法完全硬起来，不耐地沉声道，“张嘴。”  
曹丕熏然，还没意识到父亲要做什么，只是下意识地轻抬了嘴唇，曹操便抓他的头发，突然插进来，开始激烈地前后抽动。  
曹丕被这一呛，腥臊之气扑面而来，下意识地想咬去。曹操被曹丕牙口刮得生疼，一巴掌扇过去，曹丕便不敢了，大张了嘴，尽量覆盖齿列，只留舌头软肉趴在口中任巨物拖拽驰骋。但那东西顶得他反胃欲呕，他控制不住，泪水随着曹操的动作滚滚而下。  
他的父亲固定住他头，只当他是个器皿似的，不许他动弹。他口腔酸软，干呕数次，但曹操毫不在意，或者他喉头的律动反倒让他更加畅快，只是铆足了劲毫不留情地贯穿。  
“父……”他想出声，那东西太大，他难受已极，字不成句。  
曹操没什么怜惜，反倒不悦每次无法彻底深入，便又捏住曹丕喉头，让他弓起身子，尽量让喉道与口腔形成一条直线，以便自己贯入到底。  
曹丕泪水止不住，满面潮红，鼻腔发出嘤嘤的啜泣，似是垂死小兽。这个姿势让他更难受，比狱中鞭刑难忍数倍，他眼前白星，只求快点结束。但曹操却不理会，反倒又打他一巴掌，曹丕喉头一紧，曹操登时泄了出来。  
但他不放过曹丕，依然死死钳住他脑袋，将自己尽数泄进儿子食道。

灯火葳蕤，房内暖意蒸腾，床幔摇动间，曹丕发髻纷乱，只着了里衣侧躺在榻上，但前襟大开，露出紧致嫩白的胸腹，此时正不耐地扭动着。  
曹操玩味的低笑从身后传来，“怎么，子桓挺不住了？”  
曹丕泪眼朦胧，几近失神，梦呓般讨饶，“求父亲放了儿子吧……放过儿子……儿子再也不敢了……”  
曹操被曹丕后穴吃紧的手指坏心地弯了弯，继续灵活地刮擦着肠壁，他依然穿得一丝不苟，拿胸前衣襟蹭曹丕后背，俯身轻声道，“孤可总算审出来了，那信果然是你所写。”  
曹丕被翻弄得神思不清，点点头，复又剧烈地摇头，“儿臣，儿臣未敢忤逆。父亲要相信儿……啊……”曹操的手指寻摸到一处，猛地一按，曹丕便失声尖叫。  
“胡说。”曹操压低了声音，曹丕听这稳健磁性的声线，加上肠肉委实被搅弄得瘙痒难耐，竟又泄了出来。  
曹操抽出手指，从曹丕身下探过去摸那玩意儿，濡湿的液体沾了他满手，他便就着这润滑之物，沿小腹向上去一路抚摸。  
曹丕恍惚，泄过之后浑身酸软，只觉自己被笼在父亲宽大温暖的怀抱，眼下又有种轻飘飘的舒坦，竟情不自禁把胸尖往父亲掌心送。  
曹操满意地轻笑一声，就着那乳肉拉扯揉搓起来。曹丕只觉掌心粗粝，摩擦得自己痛爽交加，忍不住又嘤咛出声。  
“这才多久，子桓便尝到男人的好了。”  
曹丕还是听不太清，他只觉得父亲把玩了好一阵自己乳尖，又将他阴茎的粘液全部刮到穴口处，捞起他一条腿，就着这侧身的姿势便要进来。  
他下意识还是怕，缩紧穴口，身子往前挪。  
曹操另一手揽过他腰，哪管那么多，猛地就插入进来。  
虽然前戏也做足，但曹丕还是觉得痛得撕心裂肺，下身仿佛被刀斧劈开，他喉间滚过痛苦的喘息和尖叫，但被曹操一手捂住嘴，都给吞回去了。  
曹操不管他痛，只觉曹丕内里绞紧，又湿又热，舒服得不似人间。他满足地长叹一口气，调整了角度，便深深浅浅地抽插起来。  
曹丕一开始还是疼，但等他父亲多耸动几回，又隐隐蹿上一股快感，内里被翻搅得舒坦异常，曹操火热的家伙抚平了他的瘙痒，但似乎又带来了更多，他觉得自己好似木叶扁舟，沉沉浮浮，而父亲的欲望如汪洋大海，四合天幕，气势盛极，他只能在这浪涛与乌云中颠簸，永生永世都挣脱不开。  
曹操复又去玩弄他的胸脯，指腹间揉搓玉珠，两人侧躺胶合的姿势让曹操的手法狎昵异常，曹丕平日与女子亲热也不曾有这样猥昵粗粝的动作，便觉自己这样似乎比最下流的女倌也不如，臊得不断躬身，却又把自己往父亲怀里送。  
曹操把他抬起的腿往他肩处压，可以让股间分得更开些，但曹丕吃痛，哑着嗓子叫，胡乱讨饶，求父亲不要再欺负他。  
但曹操铁了心就要欺负他似的，将他腿弯搭在自己手臂，又往前探去套弄曹丕的阴茎。  
曹丕哪儿受得起这前后夹击，曹操虽然手上胯下动作粗猛，没有丝毫怜惜，但他还是被灭顶的快感吞没，本已泄了数次，突然大哭出声，射了曹操一手。  
曹操只感到内壁猛地绞紧，也控制不住，悉数射了进去。  
他俯下身，觉得自己射得猛烈，连续几股打在曹丕肠壁，便拉过曹丕腰胯紧贴自己，不让液体流出分毫。好容易结束之后，他贴近曹丕，埋首在他颈后喃喃道，“子桓这么舒服，替孤给叡儿生个弟弟可好。”  
曹丕被这颠倒孟浪之词一激，脑中翁然，耳根羞红，阴茎又突突跳了两下，淅淅沥沥又吐出些清液。  
然后他便什么都不知，昏死过去。

曹操浅眠不过半晌，突闻门外异动，唤人去传，钟繇压低的声音自远处传来。  
“禀大王，今日可还送二公子回牢？”  
曹操回头看榻上沉沉睡去的曹丕，衣襟不整，鬓发散乱，红潮褪尽后面色苍白，倒比日常平添了几分柔弱。他伸手抚摸曹丕面颊，对方却无意识伸出舌头轻舔了他指腹，又因指尖残余的苦涩发出了几声小鹿般的嘤咛。  
曹操的眼神暗了几分，一边拿手指描摹他儿子的唇形，一边淡淡说道，“钟寺卿连日比对案牍辛苦，孤早已闻崔琰一事，五官中郎将既是无罪，今日就暂在孤的府中歇息，明早再议吧。”  
钟繇应了声，退下了。  
曹操躺下来，揽过他的儿子拥在怀中，曹丕眉头微蹙，只轻轻挣了两下，便在这久违的温暖中安静了下来。

Fin.


End file.
